Currently marginal energy is produced mainly by gas turbine, either in simple cycle or combined cycle configurations. As a result of load demand profile, the gas turbine base systems are cycled up during periods of high demand and cycled down or turned off during periods of low demand. This cycling is typically driven by the Grid operator under a program called active grid control, or AGC. Unfortunately, because industrial gas turbines, which represent the majority of installed base, were designed primarily for base load operation, when they are cycled, a severe penalty is associated with the maintenance cost of that particular unit. For example, a gas turbine that is running base load could go through a normal maintenance once every three years, or 24,000 hours at a cost in the 2-3 million dollar range. That same cost could be incurred in one year for a plant that is forced to start up and shut down every day.
Currently these gas turbine plants can turn down to approximately 50% of their rated capacity. They do this by closing the inlet guide vanes of the compressor, which reduces the air flow to the gas turbine, also driving down fuel flow as a constant fuel air ratio is desired in the combustion process. Maintaining safe compressor operation and emissions typically limit the level of turn down that can be practically achieved. The safe compressor lower operating limit is improved in current gas turbines by introducing warm air to the inlet of the gas turbine, typically from a mid stage bleed extraction from the compressor. Sometimes, this warm air is also introduced into the inlet to prevent icing. In either case, when this is done, the work that is done to the air by the compressor is sacrificed in the process for the benefit of being able to operate the compressor safely to a lower flow, thus increasing the turn down capability. This has a further negative impact on the efficiency of the system as the work performed on the air that is bled off is lost. Additionally, the combustion system also presents a limit to the system.
The combustion system usually limits the amount that the system can be turned down because as less fuel is added, the flame temperature reduces, increasing the amount of CO emissions that is produced. The relationship between flame temperature and CO emissions is exponential with reducing temperature, consequently, as the gas turbine system gets near the limit, the CO emissions spike up, so a healthy margin is kept from this limit. This characteristic limits all gas turbine systems to approximately 50% turn down capability, or, for a 100 MW gas turbine, the minimum power that can be achieved is about 50%, or 50 MW. As the gas turbine mass flow is turned down, the compressor and turbine efficiency falls off as well, causing an increase in heat rate of the machine. Some operators are faced with this situation every day and as a result, as the load demand falls, gas turbine plants hit their lower operating limit and have to turn the machines off which cost them a tremendous maintenance cost penalty.
Another characteristic of a typical gas turbine is that as the ambient temperature increases, the power output goes down proportionately due to the linear effect of the reduced density as the temperature of air increases. Power output can be down by more than 10% from nameplate during hot days, typically when peaking gas turbines are called on most to deliver power.
Another characteristic of typical gas turbines is that air that is compressed and heated in the compressor section of the gas turbine is ducted to different portions of the gas turbine's turbine section where it is used to cool various components. This air is typically called turbine cooling and leakage air (hereinafter “TCLA”) a term that is well known in the art with respect to gas turbines. Although heated from the compression process, TCLA air is still significantly cooler than the turbine temperatures, and thus is effective in cooling those components in the turbine downstream of the compressor. Typically 10% to 15% of the air that comes in the inlet of the compressor bypasses the combustor and is used for this process. Thus, TCLA is a significant penalty to the performance of the gas turbine system.
Another characteristic of gas turbines is they typically take 20-30 minutes to start up due to thermal loading considerations and the heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) at combined cycle plant can take an hour or more. This is a significant because the combined cycle plants are being used more frequently to balance renewable energy intermittency which fluctuates significantly in minutes.